


CS Crack Ficlet

by ONCE_CSFan96



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Just to be safe, Pure Crack, don't take this seriously, drugs?, it was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONCE_CSFan96/pseuds/ONCE_CSFan96
Summary: Prompt:"I come home to find you sitting on the floor with a pizza and whispering to it ‘om nom nom nom deeeelicious’ like the bag from Dora the Explorer, what the fuck, are you okay?"





	

Emma walked up the steps to her home. She couldn’t wait to cuddle up with her man, under a blanket, watching their favorite movie. For once in a long time, Storybrooke was surprisingly quiet. The Evil Queen was still a snake and Gideon was nowhere to be found. She wasn’t going to worry too much, she was in charge of her own fate. When he did show up, she knew she would be ready. **  
**

She opened the front door walked inside, tugging off her boots and laying them near the door. She took off her red coat and put it on the coat hanger that was near the kitchen. She frowned, it was quiet, too quiet. Henry was still at school, and last she checked Killian was going to stay home all day, cleaning. She loved how much of a clean freak Killian was. She looked around and walked into the kitchen. Killian was nowhere to be found. “Killian?” She yelled out. She then hear a noise in the living room, she quickly made her way into the room. She stopped when she saw what was in front of her. “KILLIAN!?”

“Yes, Emmmmaaaaa” Killian said as he turned his head to look at her. He then let out a huge laugh as he laid down on the ground.

“I come home to find you sitting on the floor with a pizza and whispering to it ‘om nom nom nom deeeelicious’ like the bag from Dora the Explorer, what the fuck, are you okay?” Emma asked, she was freaking out.

“Swannn, someone gave me this interesting plant, it was green, they told me to smoke it and i would feel great.” Killian giggled, she couldn’t believe it. Killian never giggled. “And guess what?! I DO FEEL GREAAAT.” He told her. “Then I got hungry and decided to get pizza, you’re right swan, it’s delicious, so delicious I could kiss it.”

“OH MY GOD!” Emma cried out as her hand went to her forehead. She couldn’t believe it. “You’re high!”

“If that’s what you want to call it. I would say I’m in…heaven?” Killian giggled again and then took a bite of the pizza

“You need to tell me who gave you the weed, Killian.”

“Ahhhhhhhhh.” Killian cried as he got up. “So that’s what they call it…”

“Killian…” She said in a stern tone.

“Didn’t catch his name, but let’s just say I will be getting more from him. You should try it.”  

“Sorry buddy, already tried it years ago, never again.”

“Ohhhh, you’re no fun swan!” Killian murmured. Very disappointed that his true love wouldn’t join him.

“You can’t buy any more weed, it’s illegal, you can get sent to prison.” Emma explained.

“Well, I do know the sheriff, so I think I'll get off with a slap on the wrist.” He smirked as he leaned closer to Emma.

“Oh god, you smell bad.” She said as she shoved him away. “I need to get back to the station and find this guy.”

“Whatever you say…” Killian rolled his eyes and he sat back down on the ground and murmured to the pizza.

 

The END 


End file.
